


The Morning After

by ddagent



Category: Teachers (UK TV)
Genre: F/F, Gossip, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: It had been the best night of Susan's life. So of course it was fodder for the staff room the next morning.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNoWriMo, I decided to kick start my creative resurgence with finishing this gem. I hope you enjoy!

Her good mood evaporated the moment she stepped foot inside the staff room. There, on the sofas, were her friends gathered in a huddled mass; whispers and confused looks exchanged over barely touched mugs of tea. Not an unusual occurrence considering Simon or Kurt’s penchant for drama that somehow necessitated a group forum. But when she met JP’s eye he hissed something to the rest of the group. The whispers stopped. In fact, her friends tried their best to act as if they hadn’t been talking at all.  _Pathetic._ Brian’s upside down magazine wasn’t fooling anyone, and not even in an apocalypse would bring Simon and Jenny together in conversation.

Susan made herself a cup of tea, plonked herself down on the sofa beside JP, and said, “Out with it.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

 _Pitiful._ “You were all talking about me and I’d like to know  _why._ ”

Conspiratorial looks were exchanged between the pack; looks that said ‘snitch and you’ll wind up in the ditch’. But, after staring them down in turn, it was Kurt who broke first. “Have fun last night?”

Susan’s cheeks warmed to the temperature of her tea. She glared at Jenny. “You told them.”

“Just that you had someone round.” Jenny crossed her legs, trying to make herself appear as small as possible under Susan’s wilting stare. “Come on, you did the same thing with me and Alec.”

 _Fair play._  But Alec was a twat who had made Susan feel uncomfortable in her own home. Charlie was sweet, and funny, and had deliberately left Susan early that morning so there was no chance of them becoming playground gossip. Neither had anticipated Jenny sharing the news that Susan Gately had  _finally_ taken a lover over toast and coffee.  

Taking a sip of tea, Susan tried to act normal. As if her sex life aired in public wasn’t as painful as bamboo sticks shoved underneath her fingernails. “Well, I hope we didn’t disturb you.”

“Actually, you did.”  _Oh shite._ How much had Jenny heard? How much had Jenny told  _them_?  Brian’s lewd grin turned the tea in her stomach to bile. The waggle of Kurt’s eyebrows made her long for a decontamination shower. “Sorry, Susan, but you were quite loud. I honestly thought there were three of you in there at one point.”

Three heads swivelled in her direction. “There were not three of us!”

But her words would do little to diminish the imaginations of Simon, Brian and Kurt. JP, uninterested other than as an excuse to cause chaos, nudged her with his elbow. “So who was it? The lucky man?”

“Was he blind?”

“Was he desperate?”

“Was it dark when you met and when he finally saw you in the light he just shrugged and went ‘what the hell’?”

Susan shook her head at all three of her so-called ‘friends’, wishing she hadn’t bothered getting up that morning. She would rather have stayed in bed and savoured the feeling of the night before. The weight of another body atop her own; nimble fingers sliding through slick heat. Susan couldn’t remember a time she had been more aroused. Certainly not with Peter. Sex with her ex-husband had never come close to sex with Charlie. For example, Peter had considered oral sex to be unhygienic. Charlie had spent most of the night between Susan’s thighs. It had been the best night of her life. She certainly wasn’t going to share it with these cretins.

“I’m not telling.”

“Oh come on!”

God forbid one of their little group kept something to themselves. They all hunched forward; hands outstretched, as if to beg. Kurt even dropped to his knees,  _pleading_ for the name of her mystery lover. But names had power. They would use it to tease her, taunt her. Ridicule the person who had gone to bed with Susan Gately. But they wouldn’t get the chance.

Thankfully, before they could start bribing her with items she did not want, their attention was stolen by something else.

“Charlotte’s just come in.” Simon made a low whistle. “God her tits look good.”

“And her arse. But mostly her tits.”

“What I wouldn’t give to stick my face right between ‘em.”

Susan smirked into her tea as their group took stock of Charlotte McCormack, Summerdown’s newest history teacher. Dark eyes, pert lips, a pair of supple breasts with nipples often visible through her button downs; Charlotte had become the group’s newest pin up girl. Only, unlike Jenny and Penny before her, there was no chance that Brian, Kurt, or Simon would ever get into her knickers. Charlotte was very much into the fairer sex.

As she had proved last night at the higher education meeting when she had slid her hand along Susan’s thigh.

“Morning everyone!” Charlie was nice to all, but her smile was meant solely for her. A special, secret smile. “Susan, I’m having a little trouble with some of my year elevens. Could I discuss a few strategies with you? Maybe after school?”

Susan tried to hide the rosy apples of her cheeks; still the flutter of her stomach. Somehow, for whatever reason, Charlie wanted  _more._  “Of course. Always happy to help. You could come over to mine? We could, um,  _continue_ our conversation from the higher education meeting?”

Charlie wet her mouth. Susan squeezed her thighs together. “I’d love that. I’ll see you later, then.”

Susan joined the boys in watching Charlie as she headed for the kitchen. Vulgar comments flew thick and fast between them; Susan just rolling her eyes. Unlike them, she knew what it was like to press her mouth to Charlie’s breasts, to feel her legs wrapped around her waist. Susan could recall what Charlie looked like as she undressed, revealed herself, just for her. She could summon the sound of her name whispered in the dark between thrusts and moans. The boys would never know Charlie like that. Susan wanted to keep it what way.

_Ding, ding._

Keys rattled and books shuffled as the bell for registration rung out. The boys got to their feet; Simon throwing a ‘we’ll talk about this later, Susan!’ over his shoulder as they left.  _Not likely, Simon._ Gathering her books, Susan turned to JP still sitting on the sofa. He stared at her; his grin carving his face in two.

“What now?”

He chuckled. “Welcome to the team, Ms Gately.”

With a wink, JP got to his feet; leaving a blindsided Susan in his wake. She sat back down, imprints of Charlie’s nails still across her thighs; a bruise in the shape of her mouth imprinted above her left breast. Thoughts of the others finding out crossed her mind; of jokes and jibes and constant requests for a fucking threesome. But then Charlie’s hand found her shoulder; her smile warm and her eyes bright.  _Welcome to the team, Susan. For once, let yourself be happy._


End file.
